


We Need A Babysitter

by seraph_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Charlie, Castiel and Kids, Cute destiel fluff, Date Night, Doctor Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Just a small fluffy fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph_castiel/pseuds/seraph_castiel
Summary: Dean's stuck at home struggling to control the kids, but the problem is...he has his boyfriend waiting for him at a dinner on the night he planned to propose. Dean has to find a babysitter and fast.





	We Need A Babysitter

Dean yelped as he felt his little son run past him, almost tripping him in his stumbling walk. He balanced Claire and Jack in his arms, groaning in annoyance when Claire grabbed at his face. Cas was at the hospital on an emergency call. A teenage girl was hit by a car, but all the doctors were busy, so he went straight back to help her. Which meant Dean was left with the kids. Theo was about three years old, Claire was one year, and Jack was only three months old.

 

“Theo! Put that down!” Dean yelled as his oldest waddled around their living room with a fork.

 

The redhead squealed when Dean jogged after him, diving between his bow legs. They used Deans sperm, and Cas’ sister Anna was the surrogate, so the little boy had spiky red hair, freckles, and green eyes.

 

But he got the Novak’s stubbornness.

 

“Theo, please? For dada?” He coaxed, inching towards the hyperactive toddler.

 

Theo pouted his lower lip out, hugging the fork to his chest, backing into the corner as Dean moved closer. He squealed and ran past Dean once more, bouncing into the kitchen. “No sleep!” Theo exclaimed. Dean groaned and ran upstairs, carefully setting Jack down and whispering a prayer that he slept. Just ten more minutes and the babysitter would arrive.

 

Dean jolted up, a crash from downstairs making him bound down the flight of stairs with Claire on his hip. His son was standing there, standing on his tiptoes to try and reach his priceless vinyl collection. The record player already toppled to the side. Dean frowned. _That literally took me two years to find,_ he grumbled internally before he walked over, scooping Theo up. He could barely restrain the little boy, wrangling him over his shoulder and grinning at the fit of giggles.

 

“Yeah, yeah, bedtime now,” Dean said fondly.

 

Theo whined and squirmed, grabbing Dean’s newly pressed flannel shirt. “Noooo! No sleep! Papa wouldn’t make me sleep!” Theo complained.

 

Dean sighed, wandering up to Claire’s room. “Papa and Dada are going on a date tonight, Charlie is coming over.” He explained. Theo only pouted, kicking his small, croc covered feet about. “No! She talks too much!” He whined.

 

Settling Claire into her crib, Dean smirked. “Yeah, you both do. Now go to sleep before she gets here, or she’ll have to put you to bed and read you some of the Star Wars books.” He teased. Theo squeaked, wriggling from Dean’s grasp and toddling off to his room.

 

Dean followed behind, picking dropped toys up along the way. He walked into Theo’s space-themed room, setting the toys down in his toy chest. The three-year-old was rushing to pull his blue pajamas on in his small bathroom, climbing up onto his step stool. He grabbed his toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth, humming a song that Cas sang with him as they did personal hygiene together in the morning.

 

Dean smiled fondly, standing up straight when the doorbell rang. “Alright, bud. Get in bed, and I’ll tell her you're asleep.” He said, ruffling the boy's hair and kissing his head.

 

“Bye, Dada!” Theo garbled around his toothbrush, spitting into the skin.

 

“Bye, little guy, sleep well,” Dean said before he went downstairs to open the door.

 

“Sup, bitch.” Charlie grinned as she walked in, stretching her arms behind her back in excitement. “Where’re the little squirts?” She asked, looking around eagerly.

 

Dean laughed, closing the door behind her. “They’re asleep, Charlie. It’s just you and Netflix tonight.” He quirked.

 

Charlie groaned and plopped down on the couch. “Awwww, I wanted to play hide and seek with them.” She huffed, picking at the armrest. “Well, I heard someone was gonna go out on a little dateee.” She teased, smirking at her best friend.

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Actually, I-I was gonna um, ask the big one. You know?” He mumbled awkwardly. Charlie nearly shot through the roof, leaping from the chair and jumping in front of the green-eyed man. “You’re finally gonna propose?!” She yelped.

 

Dean chuckled and nodded, patting his jean pocket. “Yeah, Cas is gonna meet me there. Imma try to man up and ask.”

 

Charlie squealed and hugged Dean in a bone-crushing grip, jumping up and down. “Good for you, dude!” She exclaimed, patting Dean on the back before pushing him towards the door.

 

“Okay! I know the drill! Call if there's a fire or a murderer, no snacks if they wake up, and no house parties. Got it. Nothing to worry about here, you get your cute ass out the door and on the way to sex-paradise!” Charlie rambled, giving him one last nudge out the door.

 

Dean stumbled onto the porch, rolling his eyes. He turned around and Charlie waved, slamming the door behind him. Dean sighed, glancing down at his watch. _Shit._ He was late.

 

* * *

 

Dean ran into the restaurant, almost knocking a waitress over in his haste. “Shit! Sorry!” He yelped, ignoring her as he looked around for the messy raven hair. He saw his boyfriend in a small booth in the corner, his leg bouncing, his head hanging down in disappointment and boredom. Dean ran over just as Cas started to stand, tossing his napkin down. Dean grabbed his shoulder, startling him from his pout.

 

“Dean!” Cas squeaked, glaring and crossing his arms. “We finally get alone time together, and you leave me to think you ditched me?” He asked incredulously.

 

Dean quickly guided Cas to sit back down, plopping down in the booth seat in front of him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Babe. The kids were crazy and the traffic was bad.” Dean rambled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He muttered.

 

Castiel sighed and smiled, looking down at his food. “Well, I was here for so long that I went ahead and ordered you your favorite.” He said teasingly. Dean looked down at his own plate, grinning.

 

“A bacon cheeseburger,” he breathed out, looking up at Cas. “I don't deserve you.”

 

Cas laughed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up and eat.”

 

An hour and forty minutes later, Dean and Cas stumbled from the restaurant, laughing. Dean tickled Cas, keeping him in a tight hold as he squealed and squirmed around. “Dean! Stop it!” Cas giggled hysterically.

 

Dean finally relented, letting go of his boyfriend and sighing. He glanced down at his watch before he turned fully towards the smaller man, taking his hands. “Hey… Can I take you somewhere?” He asked nervously, trying not to show his intentions when Cas raised an eyebrow.

 

“Of course, just don't kill me.” Cas joked, pulling Dean’s right arm up and around his shoulder while they walked to the car.

 

Dean drove them to a small park with a sandbox, and a simple playground, stepping out of the car and running around to open the door for Cas. “M’Lady.” He smirked, bowing down. Castiel rolled his eyes with a scoff and stood, swatting Dean's arm lightly. “Why are we here?” He asked curiously.

 

Dean took Cas’ hand with a smile. “Just come with me.” He murmured, kissing his slender, skilled fingers.

 

Dean walked Cas over to the sandbox and turned towards him, taking in a nervous breath. “So, I think you know what this place symbolizes.” He said shakily.

 

Cas chuckled and nodded, glancing over at the small sand pit. “Yes, we had our first kiss while arguing whether the sandbox was a good idea for the park. It was a pretty dumb argument.” He said fondly, tilting his head. “Are you okay, Dean?” He asked with concern.

 

Dean nodded and waved it off. “Yeah, I am.” He murmured, clapping his hands together. “Okay, this will be bad, but I’m doing it anyway.”

 

“Dean… what-”

 

“Castiel Novak, ever since high school, you’ve kept me on my feet and made me a better person. Hell, the first time we met was in dodgeball and I tried to peg you, but you caught the ball. You were the new kid, and I was the fucking king of dodgeball. And you still use that against me to this day, but it's adorable.” Dean rambled, swallowing thickly and meeting Cas’ confused eyes.

 

“The point is, I don't want to live a life without you. We have kids, we have a house together, we do everything together, but there is still one thing we haven't done…” Dean started, dropping to one knee. Cas’ breath stopped, his eyes filling with tears that he had to fight back. Dean watched Cas take a step back and run a nervous hand through his messy hair.

 

“Cas, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Dean reached into his back pocket and took out a little leather box, popping it open to reveal a simple silver band.

 

Castiel didn't say anything for a bit before he surged forward, tackling Dean to the floor with a tear-heavy laugh. Dean chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top, moaning quietly when Cas pulled him down for a heated kiss.

 

“Yes!” Cas finally gasped out, giggling against Dean’s lips. Dean couldn’t help but sigh in relief, stroking the back of Cas’ head and staring into his eyes, leaning their foreheads together.

 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered.

 

Dean smirked, “I love you too, Castiel Winchester.”


End file.
